onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
| affiliation = Sweet Pirates; Silver Pirate Alliance (former) | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = | jva = Yuki Kaida }} Desire is the captain of the Sweet Pirates, a former member of the Silver Pirate Alliance, and the childhood friend of Bartolomeo. Appearance Desire is a woman with red hair that resembles Bartolomeo's hair in shape. She wears a long blue coat resembling those of Japanese street thugs, with the coat having pictures of the ocean on it and the kanji 甘党 (sweet tooth) in pink in the back. Underneath, she wears a traditional Japanese sarashi binding and frilly light blue pants with the letter "S" in the center. She also wears dark red heeled boots and carries a walking stick. Personality Desire attempts to maintain a cold and aloof personality, focusing strictly on business. However, she can become flustered when people manage to overwhelm her. Like Bartolomeo, Desire apparently believes in her Grandma's seemly perspicacious knowledge. Desire's dream is to reach the top with her friends, and she is passionately loyal to them. She will get very angry if her supposed friends betray her or change their goals. Relationships Bartolomeo Desire is Bartolomeo's childhood friend. However, Desire called Bartolomeo a traitor after the latter broke the promise of getting to the top together and helped Luffy become the Pirate King instead, which led to their separate journeys as pirates. Bill After Bill saved Desire's life, she became highly respectful towards him and wishes to follow him as best she can, being very occupied with the strength he bestowed her crew. Desire was very intent on believing that Bill cared about her amidst any doubts, but when she realized that Bill ordered Aveyron to kill her, Desire grew furious and mercilessly attacked Aveyron. She eventually discovered that it was Bill who sank her crew, and he was simply using her with the intent of disposing her once she is no longer useful. Abilities and Powers Desire was a notable boat racer in the East Blue, and is a very capable rider, being good at chasing and executing hit-and-run maneuvers to succeed in missions. Weapons Desire wields a pipe. In one swing, she was able to break Bartolomeo's pickax. She was also able to deflect all the bombs Aveyron threw at her with expert precision. History Past Desire and Bartolomeo grew up in East Blue together and were childhood friends. When they originally set out to be pirates, they both promised to reach the top together, but Bartolomeo broke the promise when he swore to make Monkey D. Luffy the next Pirate King. As a result, they both went their separate ways. During her travels in the New World, Desire and her crew got attacked and defeated by an enemy. The battle cost Desire the majority of her crew and as she was on the brink of death, she was rescued by Bill who promised to reach the top together if she swore to follow him, which she accepted, unaware that he was the one who killed her crew. Silver Mine Arc Desire led the mission to capture Monkey D. Luffy, luring him and unintentionally Bartolomeo to her Battle Boat platoon with a giant piece of meat. The Straw Hat Pirates and Barto Club staged a counterattack, but Desire and her platoon outmaneuvered them while Peseta and his men trapped the enemy pirates. They then set off for Silver Mine. Desire visited Luffy at his cell and told him about her crew and what they had done to his crewmates. Luffy asked for food, and Desire reluctantly gave him some of her chocolate. She then received word to bring Luffy out, and she and her crew took him to a stage, where Bill would execute him. However, Bartolomeo arrived to save Luffy, attacking with a pickax, but Desire broke the pickax. Bartolomeo wondered what Desire was doing here, but Desire replied that it was none of his business. Luffy and Bartolomeo managed to escape, and Desire and her crew pursued them on Bill's orders. Desire and her crew caught up to the two, and Desire offered to let Bartolomeo live in exchange for Luffy, but Bartolomeo refused and ran away. Desire fired many cannonballs at Bartolomeo, causing a chasm to form under the two pirates. However, Desire was unable to stop in time and also fell into the chasm. Desire survived the fall, but to her disappointment her Battle Boat did not. While she petitioned Bartolomeo to give her Luffy, she and the two pirates were attacked by Aveyron. Desire and Bartolomeo ran on the spinning Luffy as Aveyron pursued them and threw bombs at them, and Desire was shocked that one of her crew tried to kill her. The three pirates ended up falling into a chasm, and Desire revealed to Bartolomeo that she considered him a traitor for abandoning their dream and that she gained a true friend in Bill. The pirates encountered a group of miners from a mining colony, who revealed that they were former Silver Pirate Alliance members that Bill enslaved. Desire ran away in shock as Aveyron reached the mining colony, and Desire asked if Bill ordered him to kill her. Aveyron affirmed this, and started throwing bombs at Desire, which she all deflected. He then turned his attention to Luffy, but ended up freeing the pirate and was later defeated by him. Desire convinced the miners to follow them out of the mine, and they set off down a train track leading outside. However, they were attacked by Peseta, who destroyed the track, but they resumed their climb on Bartolomeo's barrier staircase. Some members of the Silver Pirate Alliance attempted to douse the escapees with molten ore, but Kin'emon arrived and cut through it as they managed to escape outside. They then saw in shock that Peseta was holding Desire's crewmates captive, although Roronoa Zoro then arrived, set them free, and defeated Peseta. Desire regrouped with her crew, agreeing to return to them after she settled business with Bill. As the Straw Hats, Barto Club, and the miners departed, Desire, Luffy, and Bartolomeo were suddenly confronted by Bill. Bill revealed to Desire that he did intend to kill her and that he was the one who annihilated her crew, intending to act like a rescuer in order to use her. Desire got angry as Bill taunted her, and rushed to fight him, but suddenly Luffy jumped in and attacked Bill. Desire and Bartolomeo watched as Luffy punched Bill into the underground mine, and the trio began their escape from the island. However, Bill returned, now giant and exuding a lot of molten ore due to consuming a lot of ore. Desire, Bartolomeo, and Luffy struggled against the encroaching flow of molten ore on the ground, and Desire nearly fell into a chasm, but Bartolomeo caught her. She asked him why he was helping her and not Luffy, thinking that he only treasured Luffy based on their past. Luffy and Bartolomeo defeated Bill, and the trio escaped on Desire's Battle Boat as Silver Mine sank. Desire reunited with her crew and declined Bartolomeo's offer for them to join the Barto Club, as she still wanted to reach the top and not serve Luffy. Desire and her crewmates then rode away. References Site Navigation ca:Desire it:Desire ru:Дезая Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirate Captains Category:Silver Pirate Alliance Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon East Blue Characters